Beautiful Soul
by Tais the chosen one
Summary: had too write thies when I found out Jesse McCartney did roxas voice Orginisation XIII are having a talent show? But what can Roxas do that nobody else can? Sing thats what. RoxasXNamine. some mild language


**Beautiful Soul**

Knowing the Jesse McCartney did Roxas voice actor I decided too make this small story

Sorry that that I spelt Namine like this I have no idea how too get the accent, and sorry if I spelt any organisation members wrong.

Roxas looked at Axel like he had lost it.

"A Talent show?" he asked for the twelfth time

"Yep" was the reply

"Organisation XIII are having a talent show?" he asked again

"You bet"

"The Non existent being who have no feelings is having a talen-"

"For God Sake Roxas how many times do I have too say it yes! Y-E-S! Got it memorized?" he said tapping Roxas head who gave him a glare as he was interrupted

"And why exactly are we?" he scowled earning him a sigh from his older friend

"Like I said, Dexym used too be a musician and since the boss is away he's setting it all up, a chance for us too relax for once" he said pushing a hand through his hair.

"Nobodies do not need to relax" he grumbled

"Oh why is that?" asked the red head

"We do not feel" he said.

Axel backhanded Roxas hard and he yelled loudly.

"Felt that?" he asked

"Yes but that's not what I meant!" he snapped

"What did you mean then" smirked Axel folding his arms

"…Shuddup…." Was the reply, in truth Roxas did not know how this 'nobodies do not feel' crap as he felt anger, sadness, happiness and on occasion he sometimes even laughed.

"So you going too come or not?" asked Axel referring back too the concert.

"No"

"Namine is going" replied Axel

"I'll be there" said Roxas quickly and with that he turned on his heel and opened the door too his room and slammed it closed and familiar sound of a lock being turned could be heard and Axel grinned.

"I love knowing his weakness" he smirked and with that walked off and dissapered in a portal.

Roxas was on his bed thinking, what could he do that nobody else that in the organisation could do? He doubted summoning too giant keys would help him win the talent show so he thought harder and then slowly looked back under his bed and pushed past things like old sandwiches and broken gadgets that he had thrown at Axels head when he had been pissed. Looking round, he finally spotted what he had been searching for and grinned and looked at a small black box.

"Got it" he grinned

"So can you do it?" he asked, hating too ask him out of everyone, he had seen pieces of crap with more personality, he was asking Zexion for help, he had sunk too a new low.

"Sure" came the reply, Roxas blinked and nodded and turned round and started too leave the corridor.

"Roxas" said the voice again and the young boy turned round.

"Your flies undone" he said loud enough so a few heads perked up that were in the room, and they just happened too be Laxerene, Vexen and Axel.

Oh yes, A piece of crap all right, a piece of crap that came out of Satan's ass.

Roxas sighed and slowly walked down the hall, tonight was the night, he would be performing his 'talent' in front of his so called 'friends' and much more importantly the girl who made him throw up when she smiled. Oh yes, he had once when they first met thrown up, he shivered at the memory and of course Axel had a camera nearby, got the whole thing, bastard.

A few hours later

Roxas was behind stage, Xigbar was doing his act, he was being blindfolded and shooting rounds at a petrified Deymx much too the delight of Zexion. He shot them all around Deymx and they formed an exact outline of his body, after he got off the stage, Roxas knew he was up, he slowly took a step forward and as if on queue, his knees felt like helly, he sucked it all in and slowly took too the stage. Almost everyone seemed too do a double take, Roxas was not wearing the cloak, he was wearing a white t-shirt with black jacket, and res shorts and yellow shoes. (Yes similar too Sora's outfit but he does not look like a clown).

Roxas slowly took the black box and pulled a microphone and put it on the small microphone holder he had nicked from Deymx room. Slowly Zexion got on the stage with Deymx who glared at Roxas for taking the stand instead of asking. Deymx took out an electric guitar and took his place and Zexion stood by…the drums…yes the drums…Zexion played drums, Roxas had thought Axel was taking the piss when he said it, but he had not been, it was disturbing too say the least.

Roxas eyes scanned the room and he saw Namine next too Axel, she gave him a giggle and a wave and beamed at him, oh why did she have too do that? Now he felt like his legs were made out of water as he tried too stand still, Axel grinned and just watched.

Roxas slowly spoke into the microphone with a slight stutter.

"T-this is a song…I wrote….for someone….very special too me…" he said softly the last part would have been a whisper if it was not for the fact he said it in the microphone.

Roxas nodded too Zexion who started too do a soft beat with drums, Deymx followed with his soft guitar playing, much of the nobodies had figures this was not going too be anything like Linkin Park, it was going too be a soft song and Laxerene gave a look of disgust.

Roxas tapped his foot too the music and knowing his first line was coming up tightened his grip on the microphone. He took a deep breath.

"_I don't want another pretty face"_

Axels Pov

I think I must have nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard Roxas sing, I was expecting an average voice at best, but Roxas was….good…he had a nice soft pop type of voice and he keep easily keep the beat, and Axel looked at Namine about too ask her if she knew about this but she seemed too be completely focused on Roxas, Axel knew not too wake her up to reality so he just shut up and listened too Roxas song.

Roxas Pove

Oh My God I am doing this! I am actually singing a pop song too Orginisation XIII in home clothes and a romantic song at that? Had he lost it? Well all the others seemed too be either surprised or bewildered, whether that was good or not he was not sure.

I don't want just anyone to hold

"_I don't want my love to go to waste" _He continued too sing trying too keep his cool, he knew if he actually looked at the girl next too Axel, his feet would give way so he focused on straight in front of him.

"_I want you and your beautiful soul"_ Well, maybe just one look wouldn't hurt right…maybe if I just, no bad Roxas! Focus on song! Oh god his turn was coming next!

"_You're the one I wanna chase"_ Closing his eyes he kept singing trying too get into the song

"_You're the one I wanna hold"_

"_I won't let another minute go to waste"_

"_I want you and your beautiful soul"_ He was at war with his mind, too look or not too look, that was the question.

"_I know that you are something special"_

"_To you I'd be always faithful"_

"_I want to be what you always needed"_

"_Then I hope you'll see the heart in me" _He continued too sing and so far the side of his mind telling him not too look was winning, but what if he just took a quick look, He was about too argue with himself some more when the next part came, oh god this was a long part, deep breath!

"_I don't want another pretty face"_

"_I don't want just anyone to hold"_

"_I don't want my love to go to waste"_

"_I want you and your beautiful soul"_

"_You're the one I wanna chase" _

"_You're the one I wanna hold"_

"_I wont let another minute go to waste" _

Running out of breath just one more line!

"_I want you and your beautiful soul"_

Managing too take a small breath in, he nodded his head too the music and continued too look away from Axel because if he looked at his best friend, his eyes were sure too fall too…her, oh god even her name made him nervous.

"_Your beautiful soul, yeah"_

"_You might need time to think it over"_

"_But I'm just fine moving forward"_

"_I'll ease your mind"_

_If you give me the chance"_

"_I will never make you cry cmon lets try"_

Damn my long song, this was getting hard too keep up!

"_I don't want another pretty face"_

"_I don't want just anyone to hold"_

"_I don't want my love to go to waste"_

"_I want you and your beautiful soul"_

"_You're the one I wanna chase" _

"_You're the one I wanna hold"_

"_I wont let another minute go to waste" _

"_I want you and your beautiful soul"_

Okay just got too do this last part, almost done Roxas, just keep your head, breath normaly and-oh shit this is the next part!

"_Am I crazy for wanting you"_

"_Baby do you think you could want me too" _

"_I don't wanna waste your time"_

"_Do you see things the way I do" _

"_I just wanna know if you feel it too"_

"_There is nothing left to hide"_

"_I don't want another pretty face"_

"_I don't want just anyone to hold"_

"_I don't want my love to go to waste" _

"_I want you and your beautiful soul"_

"_You're the one I wanna chase"_

"_You're the one I wanna hold"_

"_I wont let another minute go to waste" _

"_I want you and your beautiful soul"_

"_You beautiful soul, yeah"_

Silence.

That is all that followed, and then a soft clapping…from Axel…and then clapping from Deymx who was still on stage, then Xigbar, then everyone else started following, soon it was loud clapping, whistles also from Axel, A noogie from Deymx and even a grunt from Zexion.

They all clapped.

Except her.

And it tore my heart in half.

It was a few hours later, most of the members had gone too bed, some were drunk from the alcohol served afterwards, Zexion been one of them and had actually got into Laxerene's make up draw and put a few things on, luckily Axel once again had a camera, and so did Roxas, he he blackmail, such a lovely word. But he could not stay happy for long, the girl he had been longing too impress had not even clapped she just seemed too stare it looking distant while everyone else had clapped, he sat on the balcony looking over the clock tower, he stood their looking down at his feet, looking almost lost, until he heard soft footseps he sighed.

"Not now…" he whispered

"Oh okay" came an even softer voice, his eyes went wide and he spun round.

"Namine!" he said in surprise, there she was, now looking back, she looked at the ground and kicked some non existing dust and looked back up.

"Hey…"

"Hey…." He replied

Silence. Dam he was starting too hate it

"I loved the song" she said softly

Roxas was surprised by this, but something in the voice still made him sad, she seemed too be unsure of what she had said. Was she just being nice?

"Who was the song for?" she asked and Roxas nearly did a double take, he was about too respond…but what could he say…he wanted too say You, but what if she freaked…he looked down and said softly.

"The Person who keeps me fighting for my heart" he said softly and Naime blinked softly and looked down and mouth an 'oh'. She then looked at the sky and moved towards Roxas and said softly.

"I wish I could be that someone…."

Roxas looked at her, he felt something new, something he had never felt before and he saw something he had also never seen before, Namine was smiling, but not just her usual smile, a sort of sad smile, a smile that showed she was trying too cover up her sadness. Roxas suddenly felt courage he had never felt before. He slowly took her hands in his own and softly sung.

"I don't want my love too go too waste…"

Namine looked up in surprise, fear, confusion and hope running through her eys.

"I want you and your beautiful" he said softly, and Namine stood their eyes so wide they looked like tennis balls.

"Namine…you were always that someone" he said softly, Namine blinked softly and a tear rolled down her cheek and before Roxas could do anything her arms were wrapped round him, he slowly blinked and smiled and wrapped his own around him.

Looking through a window above were Deymx and Axel.

"I knew it!" squeeled Deymx and Axel rolled his eyes but was smiling.

"Maybe there is hope for us nobodies" he said softly

Deymx blinked and smiled

"Yeah maybe" he said smiling softly and the two friends looked at each other for a split second then returned too looking at the youngest pair, and one that night, in that minute, the Realm of Darkness seemed just that much brighter.


End file.
